


New Beginnings

by Tarnishedsliver



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnishedsliver/pseuds/Tarnishedsliver
Summary: Before Rude was Rude of the Turks, he was Matteo, a young thief who fought for money. This is the story of how Matteo became Rude.
Kudos: 4





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! This is the first chapter of the fanfic backstory I have for Rude. Please be kind, and no nasty comments. This is my first fanfiction, but any critique is highly appreciated as long as you aren't being a jerk about it. I hope to create the second part soon if you guys like the first part! This is only part 1. There are more parts!

Chapter 1:  
“Get the bread.” That sentence was running through his mind, again and again. How many times did the women need to tell him? She told Matteo when he was waking up, to when he was eating and finally to when he was leaving. Did the women truly think he was this draft? Clenching his jaw, and grinding his teeth harshly against one another, he finally left the house, breathing inward. Exhaling, he could feel the tension leaving his body. Sometimes he felt so trapped being in that household. But they were his family, so it’s not like he could run out on them. Not the way his parents did. 

Just the thought of his parents sent his blood boiling. He couldn’t help it as the tears welled in his eyes and his fists clenched. Stopping just off to the side of the street, he closed his eyes taking a deep shaky breath. No, he wouldn’t let them ruin every day. They didn’t deserve the acknowledgment. Opening his eyes, he began to scan his surroundings. Each day, he was tasked with finding food and making money, but being only fifteen, it’s not like he could get a proper job. Pausing, and halting the thought, his glances at the Shinra building just to the left. Everyone knew the building, it stood too high, above everything else. What Matteo wouldn’t kill to be in there. People are probably fed in there, have Gil to spend on whatever they want. No worries, nothing. Best of all, they could do what they want, when they want.

Glancing down at his own clothes, he couldn’t help but notice all the tears, and holes. He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth, making a small noise of disgust. The family was dirt poor. It’s not like he blamed them, he just wished for a better life. Turning his attention to the sky, he took a deep breath, his honey brown eyes shimmering with tears. Angrily, he casted his eyes away from the sky, and rubbed his eyes against the back of his sleeve. He wouldn’t cry. He promised himself that. Taking another deep breath to steady his emotions, as well as his breathing, he turned back to the scenery that laid out before him. 

The marketplace was lively today, like usual. No one really paid Matteo any mind honestly, just went about their daily business as usual. Which was perfect hunting grounds for him. Matteo prided himself in being the best fighter, and thief in the marketplace. There was no fight he couldn’t win. Even as a child, he was incredibly strong, stronger than any of his peers for that matter. Besides, he didn’t have a choice. His family didn’t have the gil to spare for a measly loaf of bread.  
Opening his palm, he glanced down at the few gil that laid there. But before even a minute had passed, he quickly shut his palm and stuffed the gil back in his pocket. It’s not like he was going to use it anyway. Straightening himself up, he took a step into the crowd, vanishing from the naked eye. It was a talent he had, being able to disappear into a crowd. He kept his head low, and his gaze straight ahead as he walked, looking as if he was on a mission. His expression was that of concentration, and a sedate look in his eyes. He couldn’t let anyone else hear his thoughts. 

That’s when he spotted it. A stand smack in the middle of the crowd. It seemed quite popular too by how many people surrounded it. An easy target. Perfect. Licking his lips, he approached the stand, pretending to analyze the vegetables and other items which included, weapons, some stuffed animals, and meat that was behind the counter. A pity really, it had been a while since the family had any meat, but everyone kept it under safeguard. It was like Materia, precious and semi expensive. Making sure, nothing would give him away, he made sure to keep a low profile. 

That’s when it happened. The perfect opportunity arrived as the shop keeper turned his back on Matteo, to help a woman, who looked like she was in her twenties. A pretty young blonde, and Matteo’s eyes lingered for half a second. He barely noticed the man beside her. If he had, he may not have done what he was about to do. Reaching forward, he quickly snagged a couple of bananas’, oranges and a loaf of bread, stuffing it down his pants. He didn’t really have pockets, so this was the best option he had. A coat would be too obvious. He turned, quickly, assuming his mission was complete until he heard a hearty deep voice from behind him, that sent chills down his neck.  
“HALT THEIF.” Before Matteo could even react or get away, he was lifted by his collar, earning a grunt from the young man as it tugged along his neck, making it feel like he was being choked. Hands raising to his throat, he started coughing, indicating he couldn’t breathe, and kicking out at the man who had that strong firm grip.  
“Let go you bastard. Let go!” But he didn’t say anything more as the man the women was with, reached out and took a hold of the young boy’s arm pulling him against him and successfully out of the shop keepers grip. 

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat a child. If I pay for the stolen goods, that means he’s free to go right?” The man sounded kind, but young. Matteo couldn’t help himself but peek up at his rescuer. He wasn’t sure why he was helping him, but he also wasn’t one to shy away if someone wanted to fix his mistakes for him. He still wouldn’t have to pay for the food. As soon as he saw him however, his breath hitched in his throat. He knew that scruffy beard, and green eyes anywhere. Veld, the top dogs of the Turks. Instantly, Matteo shoved Veld away, taking a big step back. He didn’t know much of the Turks, but he knew they were dangerous. This seemed to surprise Veld however as the young man stared at his face. 

“Relax child, I will not hurt you.” He gave him a small comforting smile, before placing some gil on the table in front of the shop keeper. Sending a wink at him, he glances once more at the tense Matteo. “Keep the change.” He says simply, before grabbing Matteo by the arm, and dragging him away from the stand and somewhere more private. He only caught a glimpse of the blonde Veld had been with, waving as they left. It was then he noticed, more men were with her. But that was as much observation he could make as they left her sight and she disappeared back into the crowd.

Turning down a sort of alleyway, he glances around for anyone who may be watching them, before pushing the boy in front of him and stepping into the alley. Crossing his arms, his expression turned stern, as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, blocking Matteo’s only means of escape. 

The other way was a dead end and Matteo knew that. He had walked these streets since he was small, he knew them like the back of his hand. Every nook and crevice. Wiping his face, to get the man’s spit off him, or what he thought was there. He couldn’t stand germs and couldn’t stand those he didn’t know touching him. None of that mattered in this instant however, as he stares at the older man, swallowing nervously. “What do you want?” He spat out, Gaia, sometimes he talked too much for his own good. He tried his best to look intimating, taking the same stance as Veld, and narrowing his eyes, glaring harshly at the older male. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

This however, caused an unusual reaction from Veld. Laughter. The man started laughing, throwing his head back and letting out that oh so famous deep laugh of his. It took a couple minutes, but he regained his composure. With a now wide smile, he looked Matteo up from head to toe before speaking. “You’re an interesting kid. I want to offer you a job. You’re quick on your feet. And that man wouldn’t have even noticed if I didn’t say something about your thievery. One might think, you would have gotten away with it. I fancy that was your first time being caught. Most impressive.”

That angered Matteo, he clenches his fists glaring at Veld. “I…you sold me out? You dick- “He started, until he heard about the job offer. That stopped him in his tracks. A job? From a company like Shinra? He could only imagine how much he would get paid. Happiness started to swell in his chest as he realized he could bring his family out of poverty; he could truly help them. And maybe…He could be accepted by them. Maybe even earn their love. Without even realizing it, he had found himself nodding eagerly to the offer. “Whatever it is I must do, I’ll do it. My name is Matteo. Tell me what to do Sir.” 

Seeing Veld’s smile waver, made him think maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Did he say something wrong? 

“Listen kid…” Veld began, taking a step forward and crouching down so he could be level with Matteo. With a serious and stern expression and tone of voice, he spoke. “Don’t ever tell anyone your real name. From here on out, you are Rude. Got it? It would be dangerous for anyone to know otherwise. It could trace back to the people you are trying so hard to protect.” Pausing, he purses his lips, biting the bottom lip slightly. “No one in my field uses their real name. It’s a precaution.” 

This threw Matteo off track, he blinks, unsure of what to say. But slowly he nodded. “Rude huh? Rude what?”

“Just Rude. No last name. Understand?”

Matteo, or now known as Rude, nodded his head swallowing nervously as the man stood up and motioned for the youngster to follow. As he followed the man back into the crowd and towards the Shinra building, he couldn’t help but ask himself two simple questions. What kind of job did he just take? And what would become of him?


End file.
